rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
The War Begins
After a whole entire day of training, Chazz Princeton, Officer Tetsu Trudge, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, and Declan Akaba all went into teams of 2, Chazz Princeton and Officer Tetsu Trudge head to the Glacier Zone, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine head to the Desert Zone, and Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba head to the Mausoleum Zone. Light Squadron Trooper #1: huh? (A yellow armored trooper grabs a pair of binoculars, and sees three gunships) Light Squadron Trooper: Multiple gunships incoming, but I can't see where they're coming from. Light Squadron Commander: I don’t like it. Prepare to intercept! Light Squadron Trooper: But what if it's one of ours? Light Squadron Commander: Shut it, Solider! I make the commands here! Light Squadron Trooper: Sir, Yes sir! (in the three gunships, the teams of 2 get ready for battle) Mai: Stay close to me, if you can Joey: That's not gonna be a problem Mai Tetsu: Joey this isn't practice Joey: I know and I promise I won't cause too much trouble (Mai and Tetsu smile at this, then the gunship started rumble, as a spider droid colored in yellow and black armor, shot the gunships) Light squadron trooper: Good shot boy! (The gunships avoid the blast) Gaston: Sir! We're taking heavy fire Seto Kaiba: Then don't just sit there! Close the blast shields and get us under those guns! Declan Akaba: He's right, We're sitting ducks out here Gaston: Yes sir! (Gaston closed the shield doors, as the other two gunships follow, as the background around changed to red) Chazz: Here we go (the royal guards and Brigade droids got ready) Rad: Hey Glitch! Your com's not steady Glitch: Roger, Roger Royal guard: Red light, all units stand by (they brought out their duel disks, as they prepared themselves, Joey looked at Mai as she actives her duel disk) (The gunships arrive at their destination) Gaston: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to paradise! (the red light, changed to green) Royal trooper: Green light! (the doors open as Chazz, gets ready for the fight) Brigade droid: Go! Go! (The Royal guards brigade Droids all rush out of the gunships, to march onto the battlefield with Chazz Princeton, Officer Tetsu Trudge, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, and Declan Akaba all leading the charge, Chazz saw the top of the Mausoleum Zone as it started to blast them, Chazz dodged it and counters by summoning, XYZ Dragon Cannon) Light squadron commander: Concrete fire on sector 1137-4265 Light squadron trooper: 1137 what was that again? Light squadron commander: Just fire down there! (Each of the royal guard troopers and Brigade Droid's summon their best monsters to counter the attack of the Shadow Troopers then a Time Tank blasted at the Mausoleum zone) Declan: Everyone, follow me! (The troopers and Droids colored in Declan, Seto Kaiba, Joey and Mai's colors follow Declan, they all lean on the edge of zone hooping avoid fire, the yellow trooper sees this with his binoculars) Light squadron trooper: Aw dang it, I can't see any of them! Light squadron Commander: Where'd they go? (The trooper leaned in closer but then started to wobble) Light squadron trooper: Whoa, Whoa, AH!!!! (Then he fell from the Mausoleum Zone onto the ground) Light squadron trooper: Oh my GOD! (The trooper was knocked out cold by, his binoculars) Light squadron Commander: Hey! Get back up here Corporal! Chazz: Guess this is where the fun begins Joey: Race ya to the top rich boy junior? Chazz: I'll give you all a head start Seto Kaiba: (Smirks) Big mistake! Brigade Droids: Deploy cables! (All the troopers and Droids fired grapple hooks to attach to the top of the Mausoleum Zone, Joey, Mai, Kaiba and Trudge take the lead to climb the Mausoleum Zone) Chazz: Don't worry I'm right behind you guys! (And so the Time Brigade started to climb the mountain while the tanks had an anti gravity chip, that allows them to climb walls Chazz gets an idea and jumps onto of the tanks, while XYZ Dragon Cannon mounted the climb by using its bottom half to climb it, the tank blasted 5 of the yellow Troopers) Light Squadron Commander: Ah! Take those tanks out! (The spider Droid's on the mountain started to shoot the tanks hopping to destroy them, then one of the spider Droid's sniped the pilot who maned the gun, Chazz saw this sand and starts to use XYZ Dragon Cannon to strike back) Chazz: These guys are relentless! (A massive explosion from an attack from Red-Eyes caused some of the yellow troopers to fall and one of them were eaten by Blue-Eyes White Dragon) (Many Yellow troopers fell from the Mausoleum Zone Chazz was using XYZ Dragon Cannon to defend the time tank, from oncoming attack then 5 yellow troopers came attacking on Single Trooper Aerial Platform attacking Royal Troopers and Brigade Droids, even the tank wobbled with Chazz on it) Trudge: Aw man, he needs help! Declan: We'll take care of the platform fighters! (Declan and Kaiba jumped onto the tank and took out 4 yellow troopers then took two of the aerial platforms and used it to fly to the top of the Mausoleum Zone) Declan: We'll see you at the Finish line! Kaiba: Yeah, try to keep up! Chazz: Hey! That's not fair! (Declan and Kaiba used the aerial platform to ride to the top while destroying, yellow spider droid's in the process then Declan talks to his royal trooper Cesar) Declan: Cesar! Have everyone follow me and Kaiba! Captain Cesar: Yes sir! (Mutters) Working on it (As the tank returned to normal Chazz then said to the brigade Droid in the cockpit) Chazz: Get this piece of junk moving! (Trudge, Joey and Mai summoned Goyo Guardian, Red Eyes Black Dragon and Harpie Lady, they followed Kaiba and Declan to the top) Yellow Trooper: Surrender time Brigadiers! (Kaiba's eyes sparked, as he and the others took down, each yellow grunt then they saw yellow and black droids with shields) Trudge: Blast it Chazz, we told you to stay close! (Then the tank blasted the droids with Chazz showing a smirk) Chazz: So how's that for close? Joey: Heh, not bad Rich boy Junior Wyvern: All clear general Wheeler! Mai: Good, have some troops take care of the wounded Wyvern: Yes ma'am, we'll gather our troopers and meet up in the desert zone! (Wyvern heads off to gather his troops) Declan: Me and Kaiba will take of the Mausoleum Zone, you all take care of the other zones Joey, Mai and Trudge: Right! Chazz: Heh the hards parts already over Trudge: I wish you didn't say that (Joey and Mai gathered their troops and headed for the desert zone, Chazz and Trudge headed off to the Article Zone and Kaiba and Declan along with their troopers will look at the Mausoleum Zone, for any alive grunts) (At the Article zone) Chazz: G-gee, its so freaking cold! Trudge: Maybe you should brought something warm Chazz: T-thanks for telling me Blue Trooper: There they are! (Chazz and Trudge turn around and see two troopers in blue armour with duel disks on them) Trudge: Guess word travels fast for these guys! Blue trooper 2: Heh so true! (Desert Zone) Joey: AW~ it's so hot! Wyvern: Don't worry i'm sure there's some shade, we can use (then Harp discovers an oasis) Harp: Generals! I can see an oasis! Mai: Nice work Harp (They all head over to the oasis then see two orange troopers) Orange trooper 1: Hands in the air, time dogs! Joey: We'd like to see you try! Mai: Yeah! (The Mausoleum Zone) Declan's Trooper: I don't like this place, gives me the creeps (As Kaiba and Declan advance, they pass three yellow Troopers) Declan: Kaiba we just passed three troopers, shouldn't we do something? Kaiba: Not yet (The Kaiba and Declan pass two more) Declan: We passed two more troopers Kaiba: I know Declan: I don't like it, can I just take them down? Kaiba: (Shrugs) Be my guest (Declan defected the blast from one of the troopers, then started to defeat every one of them, Kaiba just smirks at this as Declan defeats the last trooper) Kaiba: Heh not bad and you managed to disarm their duel disks Declan:(adjusts his glasses) I learn from the best (Kaiba then takes out a Trooper, that was behind him) Kaiba: But you missed one Declan: (Sighs in disappointment) I did that on purpose Yellow commander: But you didn't get us! (Kaiba and Declan see two yellow troopers with their duel disk already on) Declan: They have to be Shade's troopers! Yellow sergeant: That's right! Cut one of us down, three will take their places Kaiba: Whatever we'll take you down! Yellow commander: Bring it on! Computer: Generating action field, action cards disbursed Time brigade and Shade's troopers: LET'S DUEL! Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite